rock n roll magic
by sparklecupcake
Summary: a story based on a dream me and my girl rach is writting enjoy
1. Chapter 1

i woke up to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing time to get up and get my day started i own a little diner on the vegas strip called "belle's diner" got the name cause i'm orginally from alabama but moved out here a few years ago i needed a fresh start what better place to do that than vegas right?

i roll out of bed litterally falling on my ass what a way to wake up i can tell this day is going to be hell it's a beautiful day out the birds are singing sun is shining so i'm happy i go and get coffee and a bite to eat jump in the shower when i was done i got dressed and headed out the door

i got in my car and blasted some rock music it always gets me going i hit the road care free and finally arrive at work we are a bit busy today but that's a good thing more customers more money i smile to myself and head in

when i get to my office jen my waitress comes in like there's fire

good afternoon miss. chloe um i hate to tell u this but betty quit this morning i'm the only one here right now and there's a group of 7 over there she said as she pointed to a table of guys

and i have another table waiting it's just one person but i need help she said

listen take a break i'll handle this i smiled and patted her shoulder

are u sure? i mean that's alot of work she said

positive.. have u taken there orders? i asked

yes already gave that girl hers and i'm waiting on the guys to get ready she said

ok take a breath... now leave u are on break i said and made my way out of the office

i walked over to the group of guys and they all raised their heads and looked at me when i saw who they were i almost had a heart attack but i quickly composed myself

good afternoon guys i'm chloe i'll be supplying your needs today i smiled

the blonde guy raised his eyebrows is that so? he smiled

yes and if u are good i'll give u a cookie i smiled back

and the others laughed

vince neil by the way he said and held out his hand

i know who u and everyone else is i said nice to meet u

what happened to jen? nikki asked

she was over worked and needed a break so i'm taking over i said

sweet i like u better u are nicer and not to mention hotter he winked

u are too kind i said giving them there food

i then made my way over to the girl by herself

hey sorry for the wait we are kinda short handed today i smiled

oh it's ok i'm in no rush the girl smiled brightly at me

would u like a refill i said pointing at her cup

she looked up from the papers she was looking at yes please she said

so u new in town? i asked

yes on vacation just looking to see what i can do she smiled

there's alot to do here i said seeing that she was looking at criss angel and motley crue pictures

but those 2 that you're looking at now are the best i said

she giggled i know i'm ali by the way

chloe i said nice to meet u

nice to meet u too ali smiled

well i gotta get back to work maybe i'll see u around i said

maybe she smiled

so the day dragged on finally it was quitting time i threw my apron off locked up and sprinted towards the door got in my car and headed home i was excited cause tonight i was going to some new studio for a game show taping eeepp i was jumping inside i loved stuff like this

i got home went to my room and quickly got changed i had 45 mins to get there luckly it was only about 15 mins from me knowing there was going to be cameras there i had to look good or decent anyways i put on a silky red dress that stopped above my knees and paired it with some red flats didn't want to fall in front of people and make the news after that i straighten my hair and touched up my make up with a red lip and out the door i went

when i got there, there was tons of people weird that many people would show up for a game show taping i thought but then again it's their chance at 15 seconds of fame so why not i shrugged and made my way in cameras were flashing everywhere i was blind but enjoyed it being infront of the camera never bothered me

after posing for a few pictures i regained my sight and went inside there was a huge stage with tons of lights up front i looked around and saw slots and other games i spotted my favorite machine slingo and went to it when someone grabbed my arm

i snatched my arm away and turned around may i help u i said kinda rude

i'm sorry miss didn't mean to alarm u we are having a contest and was wondering if u wanted to enter said the nameless guy

what kinda contest and what are the prizes? i said

in a couple hours we will draw 2 names from this hat and whoever we draw they win a rock n roll magical fantasy the guy smiled

sounds awesome i'll enter i said writing my name down and putting it in the box

good luck the guy said and walked off

i was wrapped in my game and not paying attention to the time but apparently hours had pass and it was time to announce the winners or so that's what the man on stage said so i went and stood in the crowd by the stage waiting as the guy reached his hand in and pulled out the first name

ali capper...there was cheers and the girl went on stage she looked fimilar to me

and the other winner is ...drum roll please... the guy said and i rolled my eyes

chloe belle he said i freaked and ran upon stage when ali saw me she hugged me tightly and whispered "didn't think i'd run into u this fast" we laughed

congrats girls u won a rock n roll and magic fans lifetime dream u girls will get to spend a day and when i say day i mean an entire day with one on one time privately with these guys...

when they came out i freaked it was motley crue, sixx am, and criss angel

that's right girls u are each going to go on a date with these guys for the next 7 days that means different one everyday the guy said

we laughed i was going to enjoy this

don't worry people he said to the crowd they are going to perform right here tonight the crowd went crazy

i was going off the stage and headed to the bathroom when a guy grabbed my arm what's with these guys tonight i thought

ma'am i was told to give u this he said handing me and envelope

thank u i said i opened it and it was a backstage pass

oh yeah tonight's gonna be fun ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ali's POV**

After finding out about our amazing Surprise me and Chloe leave the stage I'm just going to the bathroom

I will see you in a minute Chloe says

ok I say

I then decided to go and get some air before the guys performance as I turn to leave one of the assistants grab me on my arm geez I think to myself what is wrong with these guys tonight

sorry to startle you miss but I was told to give you this he says handing me a envelope

thanks I say I open it an inside was a backstage pass I put it on and I go to get some air

A few minutes later I hear the announcer say now welcome to stage motley crue I turn and walk back toward the stage

there you are says Chloe

i didn't miss them did I i say

nope they are just about to come on she says

the lights then dims as we hear the intro to saints of Los Angeles a couple off songs in one off the assistants hand us a note it says **" hi girls we can't wait to go on our dates with you both but tonight we would like to get to know you a little bit better meet us in our dressing room love from Nikki , Vince , Mick , Tommy , Criss , James and DJ xx" **

wow we both say

I can't wait to meet them tonight is going to be a night to remember I think to myself

While we are watching the show I notice that Chloe can't keep her eyes off nikki and we both notice that tommy can't keep his eyes off the both off us

what a creep Chloe whisper to me

yep he is I say

motley then finishes their set and sixx am come out like Chloe I can't keep my eyes off dj after we have watch the shows we head to the guys main dressing room we then enter the room and we notice a note on the table from the guys I pick it up and read it aloud while Chloe opens some champagne the note says **" Chloe and Ali make yourselves at home and we will see you after the meet and greet " **I put the note down as Chloe passes one of the glasses

we then begin to chat about when we first started liking the guys and where we are going to take them a few minutes later the guys come in both of our jaws fall open when we see dj and nikki shirtless

you girls like what you see nikki says playfully

lost for words we just nod our heads

After a fews minutes we begin to get to know the guys better feeling drunk except nikki and chloe they didn't drink

let's play spin the bottle truth or dare style vince says

ok we say

Vince spins the bottle first and it lands on nikki

truth or dare nikki vince says

dare nikki says

I dare you to pee out of the window by Chloe vince says

easy nikki says smirking and gets up he opens the window and begin to pee out of it

oh my God chloe said with a giggle

a few dares later Vince and Criss have passed out nikki spins the bottle and it stops on Chloe

truth or dare nikki says

truth Chloe says

is it true you want to kiss me nikki says

fuck yeah Chloe says

then get over here nikki says pulling her in his lap he crashes his lips on her and we all thought they were going to have sex right then and there

get a room james yells laughing as nikki flips him off

yeah chloe i don't know why you're all upon nikki now after what you told me yesterday at the diner i said

they pull apart and chloe glares at me and what exactly did i tell you? she said coldly

that he was a asshole and you hated him i said

liar i never said that at all as matter of fact me and you didn't say much at all i told you they were the best chloe says rather bitchly

you are a bitch i yelled at her

she stood up and walked towards me

oh shit said dj, nikki, and james

chloe got in my face what the fuck did you just call me? she was pissed and surprisely sober

you heard me you're being a bitch i repeated

listen little girl you're fucking with the wrong one i suggest you step back and sit down before i knock you down she threaten

i tried to punch her knowing i was too drunk to fight it didn't stop me though i missed and she came up hitting me straight in my face sending me on my ass

holy fuck a drunken girl fight james screeched

chloe backed away that was a warning don't ever disrespect me again she said

i got up wipped my nose and went and sat down

i'm getting tired guys i'm going to go said chloe getting up

yeah me too said nikki standing up

they left so it was just me and dj

i dare you to run naked in the street dj says

no I say

chicken Dj says laughing

piss off I get up and walk out off the room

then hear Dj voice I'm sorry I didnt mean to upset you he says still laughing

you are a hot immature diva i said getting angry

well at least I'm not being a brat dj says

i then raise my hand to slap him and he gently grab my wrist I then raise my other hand and Dj grab my other hand looking deep into his blue eyes I lean forward and kiss him Dj then let go of my hands and he held my face in his hands we then move to the sofa and Dj gently laid me down and he climb on top of me he then runs his tongue against mine demanding entrance I then passionately kiss him Dj then unzips my dress and he begin to kiss down my body I then softly moan I then unzip Dj's pants and he pull them off I then flip him on to his back I then slide my hand into his boxers and I grab his cock Dj then let out a moan I then pull off his shorts to reveal a semi erect cock I then lower my mouth and I begin to suck I then feel Dj's hand on the back of my head then I scape my teeth against the underside Dj then climaxes and I shallow his sweet cum breathless Dj says "my turn"

and he flip me on to my back and he rips off my underwear he then rubs my chest as he enter me I then raise my hips in time with his thrusts I then climax and after a couple more thrusts Dj releases himself to me he the pull out off me I moan at the lost off his warm Dj then pull me close to him and fall asleep

as I drift off to sleep I hear what sound like footsteps running off and I then passed out in Dj's arms


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe's POV

as i was walking out of the building i felt someone grab my arm i turned around to come face to face with nikki who was smiling

thank God you stopped you walk way too fast he chuckled

are you stalking me now? i giggled

maybe he winked

sorry i left i couldn't be in the same room as ali anymore without killing her i said

he laughed it's ok i was getting bored anyways... wanna come back to my room for a little bit?

nikki i don't put out on the first meet up i said

he chuckled that's ok i got tired of that shit long ago we can just go back maybe watch a movie and talk he said

where are you staying? i asked

palms i have pretty nice suite he smiled

ok let's go but you're driving i'm tired of vegas traffic i said

alright let's go he said

we got to my car and i toss him my keys his eyes bugged out

nice ride he said touching it

thanks cost alot but i've always wanted a old model mustang so i got one and pimped it out i laughed

i love it he said getting in

so do i so try and not kill us ok i joked

he rev the engine up and off we went to the palms when we got there he pulled into a secret location so said the sign infront of us

um secret location? i questioned

yes stalkers he winked

ah got you i said as he parked my car

we got out and went inside the doors lead down a lengthy hall way and finally we reached the elevators

about damn time i said

nikki laughed yeah it's a long walk but worth it

maybe to you, you don't got heels on i said

he laughed as the doors opened and we stepped inside he pressed the floor number up we go and the doors open a few mintues later and we have to walk down another long hallway

shit man after all this walking i'll be too tired to talk when we finally arrive at your room i said

nikki chuckled and bent down hop on he says

what? i said

hop on my back i'll give u a piggy back ride the rest of the way he said

oh bless you child i said

he laughed and i hopped on his back finally we arrived at his room i got off his back so he could open the door when we walked in i was in awe it may have been a hotel suite but it was breath taking looked more like a small apart

wow nice suite i said

yeah they hooked me up good they should i'll be here awhile he said as he lead me to the couch

you moved here? i said

not exactly motley has a residency here for a few months he said

oh i see i said

sit down take your shoes off i'll rub your feet he smiled

awe you don't have to i said sitting down

i know but i want to so are you from here? he asked as i put my feet in his lap and he began to rub them

nope i'm originally from alabama i said

i thought so you're accent didn't sound like the ones here he chuckled as he continued to rub my feet easing his hands up my legs a bit

that feels amazing i said

he didn't reply instead he started placing small kisses up my legs when he got to my thigh he slowly ran his hand up it and under my dress i grabbed his wrist before he could go further

nikki i told you i don't want you tonight i said

he remained silent and removed his hand he laid on me putting his forehead against mine looking me in my eyes then crashed his lips very roughly against mine after a few minutes i pulled away for air

i thought you said you bored of this long ago? i said

i lied he smirked and went back to kissing me

as he was kissing me he grinded his hips into me i bit my lip to keep from saying anything he opened his eyes and looked at me

still don't want me he said

i shook my head i hate you sixx i said

he kissed me again mmm i'm hate you more chloe he said

after awhile of making out i was getting sleepy i yawned

tired? he said

yes aren't you? not really i can go all night he said

i shook my head it's getting late i should go i said getting up

no stay with me please he said

i have a date remember? i said

so you can stay get up and make it on time he smiled

ok fine i'll stay i said

you can have the bed i'll take the sofa he said

nonsense it's your place i'll take the sofa i said

not gonna happen he said

well how about this we both take the bed we are grown we can control ourselves right? i said

can't promise you anything he chuckled

i don't have pjs i said

come on i have a shirt you can wear he said

we got into his room he walked over to a dresser pulled out a shirt and tossed it to me

thanks i said and went and changed

when i came out of the bathroom nikki was laying on the bed in his undrwear only with his bass he was playing something but i didn't know it his hair was damp from a shower i stood there watching him and trying to keep from attacking him he looked up at me

are you going to join me or stand there and stare? he said

since you're being a smart ass i'm gonna stand and stare i giggled

get your fiesty ass over here now he said

make me i said

he got up and walked over to me he stopped infront of me and looked me up and down

u look good in my shirt he smiled

thanks i think i rock it better i teased

bullshit.. i think you'd rock it better off he said and pulled it over my head before i could say anything he lifted me and walked to the bed laying me down he climbed on me and our make out session begun again

nikki i said a little breathless

yeah he whispered

i lied i do want u i want all of u i said

he smiled brightly i've been waiting to hear that all night he said and flipped me over on my stomach

he started placing small kisses down my spin when he got to my ass he smacked it then told me to lifted it up a bit

um i'm not into anal sex i told him

neither am i he said

then? i said

doggie style baby he said

after awhile we were both sweaty and breathless laying in each other arms

that was fucking amazing nikki said

yeah and i have another date with u later this week u better think of something to top that i said laughing

have no fear the pro is here he laughed

we settled in and went to sleep

the next morning i woke up with his arms around me he opened his eyes

morning he smiled

morning i said

how u feeling? he asked

fucking achy i said

he chuckled

not funny i have a date with criss u know and if he's looking to get lucky tonight he maybe out of luck i said

well u can always tell him u got your world rocked last night nikki winked

you're terrible nikki i said laughing


	4. Chapter 4

**Ali POV**

the next day I wake up and I feel someone arms around me I look to see who it was and when I see Dj lying next to me I quickly remember what happen the night before **oh my I think to myself I can't believe I was a bitch to Chloe I need to phone her and say sorry **I give Dj a kiss on his head and I wiggle free from his arms and I go in the bathroom and I get dressed

I look at the time and I swear damm I'm meeting Vince in an hour

I then take out my phone and I phone Chloe

hello she answer

do you have a minute I say

yes I'm getting ready to see Criss she says

I just wanted to I'm so sorry for saying all those nasty things to you I really hope you forgive me i say

don't worry about it you was drunk it's ok chloe says

After Chloe has accept my apology I tell her about my night with Dj as I'm telling her I turn round to Dj standing there leaning again the door frame smiling at me

wow I hear Chloe say as we are talking

I just look at Dj after a few minutes I hang up the phone and walk over to Dj he put his arms around me I give him a kiss

thank you for last night he says pulling me closer

thank you I say you were amazing I add

Dj then blushes

he pull me into a passionate kiss we break apart I have to go now and get ready for my date with Vince I say

do you have to Dj reply

yep I do but I promise you when it is our date it will be amazing I say

I can't wait Dj says giving me a kiss

a few mins later Dj drop me back at my hotel I go up to my room for a quick shower

**Chloe's POV**

i hang up with ali or more like she hung up on me something tells me she wasn't alone i giggle to myself as i walk in my bathroom and start to get dressed i'm wearing a short black leather skirt that shows enough skin without looking slutty i top it with a red lacy corset and a shear black shirt paired it with some heels making a mental note to take some flats not wanting what happened last night to happen again my poor feet

i finish up my make up and hair looking myself over making sure no marks from nikki was visiable last thing i needed was for criss to see them the door bell rung snapping out of my thoughts i shut off the light and getting my purse i made my way to the door when i opened it i was greeted by roses and candy and hot ass criss uh can we say lady boner mmmhmm maybe he'll get lucky tonight after all i can ignore the pain as long as he's looking like that

he looked at me and smiled these are for you he said handing them to me

thank you come in for a minute while i put them in water

he followed me inside you look amazing he said

i turned around thank you, you look stunning yourself i smiled

thanks he said and wrapped his arms around me

i thought i was gonna die but i didn't

are you ready? he asked

i chuckled that line never gets old does it?

he laughed and shook his head

let's go i said

he took my hand and lead me outside where a limo was waiting i know my eyes must have been bugging out

a limo criss? u didn't have to i said

i know but i wanted tonight to be perfect he smiled

you're too kind i said getting in

criss sat beside me resting his hand on my thigh

so where are we going? i asked

i thought we'd go see nathan burton is that ok? he said

that's perfect i smiled

then after that i have a surprise for you he said

a surprise on the first date? u move fast i joked

he laughed and rubbed my thigh mmhmm tonight was going to be fun

we arrived at the theater and went in we were seated in the VIP section the show was amazing i loved it afterwards we met nathan he was the sweetest and funniest guy we left and reached our destination

i got out and saw that we were at criss' house

do u always bring dates home on the first night i laughed

only the hot ones criss winked

oh u i said and slightly pushed him

here put this on he said handing me a blindfold

why? i said

just do it he said

so i did and he lead me inside after a few minutes he removed it and i was speechless there was a candle lit dinner with soft light and music playing rose petals spread out everywhere

criss this is amazing i said thank u

my pleasure now sit and eat he said

after we ate criss stood infront of me shall i have this dance he smiled holding his hand out

of course i smiled taking his hand

as we slow danced criss held me tight against him i rested my head on his shoulder just enjoying his company i felt his lips my ears

you're really beautiful he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver

i looked at him thank u i smiled

he looked me in the eyes and then he kissed me softly as he ran his hands down my body making those little goose bumps appear i ran my hand down his chest feeling every ab as i got to his stomache i pulled his shirt over his head and placed small kisses down his chest

he removed my shirt and bra all at once and returned the favor i slid my hand in his pants he didn't have underwear on

criss wears your underwear mister i giggled

didn't wear any easy access he chuckled lifting me up taking me to the bedroom

it was a perfect night indeed


	5. Chapter 5

**Ali's pov **

I get dressed I decide on a black top and black jeans and biker boots I then run a brush through my hair and I put my make up and then my phone go off I see a text message saying **" I know what you and dj did " **unnerve I put my phone in my purse and then there is a knock on the door I open it and I see Vince standing there looking very handsome

for you he said handing me a bottle off jack Daniels

thanks I say putting it on the table

we leave my room and we go out of the hotel and park in front was vince's Harley Davidson

wow I say what a beautiful machine

thanks Vince say how about we hop on

I climb behind Vince and before we set off Vince turn to me and says **you look amazing **he then gives me a kiss I then blush we then begin to head towards the Grand Canyon while we are traveling I slide my hands down vince's body mmmmm I hear Vince moan after a few minutes we stop to look at the view

Vince then turn to me and he give me a kiss I then run my hands down his chest Vince then begin to kiss my neck I softly moan Vince whispers let takes this back to my place

ok I say kissing him

vince then start the engine after twenty minutes we arrive at vince's house he then stops the bike and help me off we go in and before I can go any farther Vince slam his lips again mine we begin to kiss Vince then pick me up not breaking the kiss I wrap my legs around him as he carry me to his bedroom stripping off our clothes as we go

Vince then laid me on the bed and said are you ready to see my wild side

yes I say smiling

**Chloe's POV**

i wake up durning the night to pee i carefully unwrap myself from criss trying not to wake him up i noticed i had a message so i checked my phone i have a text from an unknown number saying **"i know what u did with nikki and now you're gonna pay bitch"** i pay it no mind probably just some jealous crazed fan yhat saw us together or something i make my way to the bathroom and hear a loud crash i rushed back in the bedroom to check on criss he's still sleeping soundly then i hear car tires squealing off i run downstairs to see that my car had been brought there and smashed with the words **"cock sucking bitches pay" **written across it

i was pissed but i tried to calm myself down before going back to bed so i went in criss' kitchen to get something to drink i looked up and see criss standing there

trying to sneak out already? he says walking towards me

i giggle no i wouldn't do that to u i had to pee and get something to drink

come back to bed i'm cold he winked at me

we made our way back in the bed criss pulled me close and cuddle me tightly and we drifted off to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

**Chole's POV**

the next morning i wake up and untangle myself from criss he stirred a bit then opened his eyes

leaving already? he asked

i have to i got a date later remember i said

i really wish you could stay he told me

i do too but i can't maybe i'll see after all this is over i winked

i'd love that he smiled and kissed me

i called a cab and went home when i got there everything that happened last night hit me my smashed car the text and saying on the car i ran in my garage to make sure my baby was ok i mean yeah i was pissed about my other car but it was junk compared to my mustang

still in tact thank god i let out a sigh of relief and went inside to start getting ready for my date with tommy when my phone rung it was him so i answered it

hello i said

hey is this chloe? he said

yes i said

sorry but can i get a rain check on our day today something came up i can't make it he said

uh yeah sure i said

thanks sorry again he said and hung up

that's weird i thought to myself but shrugged oh well i didn't wanna go with him anyways i went to bed i was beat between nikki and criss i needed some rest

after a little while i wake up it's a gorgeous day so i decide that i would go to the park get some fresh air i stretch my legs and arms before getting out of bed then lazily make my way in the shower after i shower i get dressed then eat then off to the park

it's a perfect day out the sun is shining but it's not too hot or cold it's a perfect spring day birds are singing it's not too crowded today probably cause it's early and kids are in school still as i'm walking around the park i noticed a guy with a camera and crazy hair taking pictures of just about anything **that looks like nikki** i thought to myself nah can't be

as i got closer he turned around and sure enough it was nikki he noticed me and started walking towards me

what are doing here i thought you were out with tommy today he said

i was supposed to be but he called and canceled i said

that's strange nikki said

yeah i thought so too..but i shrugged it off and decided to come here instead i said

i'm glad you did i've been dying to see you again he smiled

awe you're sweet i smiled back

so how was your date with criss? he asked as we started walking his hand brushed mine like he wanted to hold it but wasn't sure

it was great had a good time i smiled

that's good he said this time taking my hand in his

i looked at his hand then back at him and smiled

we continued walking for a little bit and talked awhile i really got to know him alot better he's a really interesting guy taking a break we took a seat under a tree and he got his camera out

mind if i take a few pictures of you he asked

no not at all i said

he smiled **perfect **he said

after a few pictures he put his camera down and sat close to me resting his hand my leg as he looked at me

what? i said

nothing it's just you're gorgeous he smiled

oh nikki stop it i said

no i'm serious have u ever thought about modeling? he asked

not really i said

you should you'd be perfect for it he said leaning closer to me

you're too kind sir i giggled

let's see if you think i'm still kind after this he said

leaning closer til his lips met mine in a heated kiss his hands roaming my body and making their way up my shirt as did mine playing with his nipple ring he ran his other down my legs and back up to my thigh slightly rubbing it

nikki i said as he continued to kiss my neck

yeah he said

we really shouldn't be doing this i said

why not? he said

um cause we are in a public park i chuckled

he looked around right he laughed..then let's take it back to my room he added

good idea i said

when go back to his room we went in and as soon as the door was shut nikki pounced on me slamming his lips on mine so hard we stumbled backwards into a wall with a thud

eager much? i giggled

u have no idea he said and went back to business

nikki don't we need- i started but he cut me off

shut the fuck up he said

excuse u i said raising my brows

shut the fuck up so i can rip your clothes off he grinned

i bit my lip

are you up for round 2 he asked

the question is will u be up for round 4 i smirked

oh fuck yeah that's what i'm talking about he said

**Ali Pov **

me and Vince start to make out things start to heat up Vince begin to rub my chest roughly we then hear the doorbell ring

Fuck Vince says as he climb off me

Vince then leave the room and I then hear Tommy voice saying some thing about them watching a football game

please Vince don't let him up here I say to myself

hang on a minute I hear Vince say

he then come back into the room carrying my clothes

hey babe maybe we can set up other date he says handing me my clothes

I then get out off bed and I go into the bathroom and I get dressed I then go downstairs and Tommy look at me and say I cant wait to see that rack on our date

I just ignore him and I call a cab and head back to my hotel I then have a shower and I turn on the TV to see my favorite film the crow I hear a tapping noise on my window thinking it was the movie I ignore it I then hear it again more louder I go over to my window and I open it I then feel someone grab my hand I look up to see a very wet hot DJ standing there I invite him in DJ then slams his lips against mine as we make out I then break the kiss

come on let me get you out of those wet clothes i say

afterwards we chill and i tell dj what happened with tommy

i thought he was with chloe dj says

guess not i say

you should tell her dj says


	7. Chapter 7

**Ali Pov **

I will I say but just not yet I add

Dj smile at me we laid there on the bed talking and getting to know each other better I find that Dj is a pretty funny sweet guy as we laid there Dj rub my thigh in small circles and I rub his arms after a little while we both start to feel tired Dj then pull me close to him and he fall asleep I laid there awake just thinking about today events and thinking about my growing feelings for Dj I slowly drift off to sleep feeling safe in Dj arms

A couple of hours later I wake I look over at Dj who is still sound asleep and I then wiggle free from his arms I pick my phone and I go into bathroom I turn around to see that Dj is still asleep I then phone Chloe but her phone go to voicemail I leave a message telling her to give me a ring after I hang up the phone I hear glass smash I run back in the bedroom to check on Dj he was sat bolt upright in bed

he then walk over to me are you ok he says

a little shaken up but fine I say are you ok I say looking at him

I'm fine he says pulling me Into his arms

we break apart to see what came though the window it was a brick with a note wrap round it which say **" i know what you and Dj did and you bitches are gonna pay " **getting pissed I look at Dj

he look at me and say we will find out who is doing this pulling me into a hug

I just nod as I'm still shaken up

you can't stay here Dj says after a few minutes

where will I go I say

let me make some calls he says

after a few minutes I have packed

Dj hangs up his phone and says I got you a room at the Luxor

thank you I say giving him a hug

no problem he says smiling at me

We arrived at the Luxor and we go up to my room I just dump my bags on the floor

lets get some sleep I say

we both laid on the bed and I curl in Dj arms as he pulled me close to him and we both fall asleep

**chloe's pov**

nikki and i are in the middle of the hottest sex i can ever remembering having damn this boy knew exactly what to do he didn't miss a beat he was perfect in every way leaving me wanting more my phone starts ringing go figure i ignored it and finally it stopped ringing then a few minutes later it started again

nikki stopped for a minute and looked at me then reached for my phone looking to see who was interrupting us it's ali he said

just send it to voice mail and turn it off i said

it could be important he said

i doubt it i'll call her tomorrow now turn it off and finish what u started i said

as u wish he said

when i woke up the next morning nikki wasn't there so i stretched out legs and yawned looking at the time it was 10:45am shit i thought to myself and jumped out of bed got dressed i went to leave but ran into a shirtless nikki

caught u he smirked

i laughed sorry but i have to go or i'll be late for my date in a bit thanks last night it was amazing i'll be back i winked as i left and headed home

when i got there i had sometime to spare so i checked ali's voicemail

**" hey chloe it's ali i'm not trying to start anything but when i was at vince's house earlier tommy was there and vince kicked me out to watch a game with him which i found odd seeing as he had a date with u i've also been getting weird texts from an unknown number anyways when u get time call me"**

i hung up my phone and thought about what she said it's weird but tommy did tell me something else came up so no biggie there but i've also gotten weird messages from an unknown source hmmm i'll call her when i get back from my date with vince


	8. Chapter 8

**Chloe's POV**

as i'm getting out of the shower my phone rings i wrap a towel around me and answer it

hello? i say

hey chloe it's vince

oh hi i say

you're not dressed yet are you? he asked

uh...no i'm in a towel actually why? i said

mmm maybe i should just come over right now and just skip what i have plan he chuckled

i've been stuck inside for awhile now so i'm ready to escape you better not i said

he laughed i'm not, i was calling to tell you to dress casual nothing to fancy he said

how about casual fancy then? i joked

he laughed as long as you'll be comfortable then whatever i'll let you go now so you can get ready see ya in about a hour

sounds good see you then i said

and with that we hung up

i went to my closet and decided on jeans and a tank top with cowboy boots casual he wants casual he'll get i pulled my hair back in a ponytail and applied light make up it was hot out and i didn't know what vince had plan so i didn't want to wear alot i looked myself over in the mirror to make sure everything was good then went in the livingroom soon there was a knock

i answered the door and vince was dressed as i was jeans t-shirt cowboy hat and sunglasses he wasn't lying about being casual

i see you took my advice to heart he smiled

well yeah i said

ready? he asked

whenever you are i said

when we got outside i saw his bike i was happy i loved bikes

eeekkk she's a beauty i said running my fingers down the side

vince chuckled thanks she's my baby

nice i said

i take it you've rode before he said

hell yeah used to ride all time haven't been on one in awhile i said

he smiled my kinda girl hop on

we rode for a bit before finally arriving at a beach location we got off the bike vince took my hand

welcome to malibu he smiled

i have a feeling i'm going to love this i smiled

well i hope so he said

wait a minute if we're at the beach then why did you tell me to dress casual? i said

he laughed cause we are going horse back riding i don't think that would be much fun in a swim suit he said

i agree i said

we made our way to the stalls there was 2 beautiful horses there one black and one white i went up to them

white one is mine i said

aw man vince whined

you'll live i smiled

we saddled them up and got on we rode along the beach it was gorgeous i've never did anything like this before i really enjoyed it we rode for awhile then we came to a location where a table sat on the beach we got off the horses

what's this i said

food vince laughed

duh! i said

well you asked he smirked

and i punched his arm slightly

we talked and ate it was getting late so we took the horses back and went back to vince's place

i had a really good time today vince thanks for everything i said and kissed his cheek

no problem are you leaving? he said

yeah it's late and i'm tired i said

oh i see how it is he said kinda pissed

see how what is? i said

i take you on a nice date and you can't even stay with me but yet the night you first met nikki you fuck him he said

first of all you don't know what happened that night as i recall YOU passed out so therefore you know shit and talking out your ass i said

yeah then why did you spend the night with him again the night tommy broke the date with you? he said

vince are you stalking me? i said

ha! you wish he said

then how would you know that i said

i have my ways he said

want to know the real reason i'm not going to stay with you? i said

amuse me he said

you are asshole ali told me how me how you treated her and that was really shitty vince you really need to get it together choosing your friends over dates is only going to leave you lonely in the end i said

i rather be alone than be with a bitch he said

you will always be with a bitch i said

he looked at me confused

YOURSELF! i shouted and went to leave running into tommy

don't you have better things to do than crash your friend's dates i snapped and left

i got home took a shower and tried to block everything that happened out so i thought i'd call ali

**Ali's POV**

I wake up and I look at Dj who is fast asleep on his front I smile at him he look so cute as I watch him

he then says why are you watching me smiling at me

you look so cute when you sleep I say chuckling

he pull me close to him I give him a kiss just then Dj phone go off

I will be there soon James Dj said

I'm late for a recording session I have to go but I will be back later he adds

ok I say giving him a kiss

I don't want you here alone not until we find the person who is doing this he says hugging me

thank you so much i say hugging him back

no thanks is needed Dj said

we break apart Dj then goes into the shower I start to unpack as I'm unpacking I hear Dj singing in the shower a few mins later Dj leave to go to the studio I get ready for my date with Criss

I then hear a knock on the door I go and open it and there is Criss standing with flowers and a bottle of wine

come in I say

I put the flowers in a vase

all ready I say

Criss take my hand and lead to his Lamborghini

we are going to be shooting my new show today and you are going to be apart off it Criss says rubbing my leg

I really can't wait I say smiling at him

are you ready Criss says

I'm more than ready i say chucking

we arrive at his warehouse

he intro me to his crew just then my phone ring

excuse me I say

hello I say

I know what you and Dj did and you are going to pay unnerve I hang up my phone

you ok Criss ask me

yep I'm ok I say

After shooting some of the tv series we then go to have lunch Criss takes me to his favorite restaurant chilli we talk about are career and lunch Criss drop me off back at my hotel I go in and I give Dj a ring to tell him about the phone call as I go to dial him Chloe rings my phone


	9. Chapter 9

**Chloe's POV**

i wake up to the sun shining brightly in my eyes i forgot to shut the blinds last night i was that damn tired and upset how dare vince act like that towards me then again i should've known with all the stuff i've heard about him makes me wonder if the stories are true anyways i brush it off got to be in good mood for mick today

i put on smile and head towards the kitchen for coffee just then my phone rings

hello?

hi chloe it's mick

good morning i say

he chuckled morning dear i was calling to tell you to wear something dressy i have a huge surprise that i know you'll fucking love or so i hop he said

awe ok i'll to look fancy for u darling i said in a fake english accent

he laughed ok see ya in a bit

with that we hung up

i went to my closet lookng threw the mountain of dresses i had i wonder what he had plan sounds like he's excited about it so it must be something amazing i decide on my white topless dress it was kinda lacey but not too much and it stopped above my knee i paired it with some white heels then threw my hair up in a loose bun letting curls fall randomly around my face i kept my make up simple white sparkly eye shadow mascara and a nude lip

i looked myself over in the mirror i was pretty impressed with my appearance nothing fancy just glamorous then i heard a knock on my door i grabbed my purse and over night bag just in case he wanted me to stay and made my way to the door

i was greeted with roses and wine but the guy wasn't mick he peeped around the flowrs and smiled are you chloe?

yes i am i said

these are for you mick sent them and told me to pick you up i'm jeff his personal driver he smiled

oh alright jeff nice to meet u just let me put these in water and i'll be ready ok? i said

yes ma'am he said

is mick ok? i asked

oh yes he's fine he just didn't feel like riding here when you're just going to go back to his place jeff smiled

oh ok well let's go then i said

when we go to mick's place he greeted us at the door with a smile

i see jeff got u here in one piece good boy jeff he said patting jeff's head

i laughed as jeff walked down the steps to his car

hey chloe u look beautiful mick said smiling

thanks hun u look good yourself i smiled back

oh stop it you're just saying that he laughed

nah it's true i said

whatever..shall we? he said holding out his hand

we shall i smiled and took his hand

he lead me down the hall and we came to double doors we stopped infront of them mick turned towards

i never got to go to my prom so i thought it would be nice if we had our own little prom right here he smiled

that's awesome mick i said

so will u be my prom date he laughed

i'd loved to i said then laughed with him

good answer he joked

we went in and it was set up just like a school dance even had a little punch bowl table with snacks to the side and a live band played there was balloons and decorations everywhere it was breath taking

mick this is beautiful i said

i'm glad u like it i thought i'd go all out he said

u rock i said as we slow dance

after a few songs he was getting tired so we went and sat down and talked for awhile then he took my hand

will u be my prom queen? he smiled

only if you'll be my prom king i smiled

deal he said and put a crown on my head

awe thanks mick i love it i said

no problem he said

want to go back to your room i said

sure i had enough school he laughed

so we went back in his room and he was rubbing his back as he sit down

are u ok? i asked

yeah i'm just hurting a bit but i'll live he said

i used to work in a spa giving massages if u would like i can massage your back i said

that would be aweome he said

ok good i smiled

after the massage he sit up and looked at me

better i said

much better thank u he said

my pleasure i said and yawned

getting tired? he asked

just a little it's been a busy week i said

i can only imagine he chuckled

i playfully tap his shoulder

you can stay here tonight if u want he said

that would be lovely just let me get my bag out of the car i said

u brought a overnight bag? he asked

always do a girl's gotta be ready for anything i laughed

he laughed with me

u can sleep with me if u i promise no sex i just want to cuddle he laughed again

u silly goose i never would thought u would be a cuddler i said

well i figured u need a break especially after being with vince last night he chuckled

ah he didn't get lucky i said

bet he was pissed mick said

something like that i laughed

he's a brat like that mick said

so i've noticed i said

i went out to the car to get my bag as i was shutting the truck a car drove by slowed down and pulled a metal object i ducked and they fired hitting my back and leg i thought it was a gun i grabbed my leg and looked at my hand saw a mix of paint and blood they shot me twice with a paintball gun then they pulled to the side of the road the passenger stuck their head out they were wearing a black ski mask and shouted **"trashy bitches pay" **

they went to leave and i quickly pulled out my phone taking a picture of the and tag number as they sped off and i went to go back inside and bumped into mick in the drive way

chloe what the fuck are u ok? he asked looking at back and leg

fine some punks shot me with a paintball gun i said

fucking punks he said

we should call the cops i said

did u see their face? he asked

no they were wearing ski masks i said

then it wouldn't do any good he said

but i got a picture of the car and tag i said

smart girl he said

so we called the cops and they came out and made a report they ran the tag through and came back to us

do either of you know a thomas lee bass? the officer asked

i thought for a minute then answered no i don't

i do he's my band member mick said

what? i said

tommy mick said plainly

what the fuck? i said

would u like to press charges? the officer asked

no sir i said

ok well if u have anymore trouble tonight call us out and we'll get him the officer said

ok thank u i said

that doesn't sound like something tommy would do mick said

i know that's what i was thinking i said

maybe he was set up mick said

maybe i'll call him tomorrow i said

good idea mick said

the next day i woke up got dressed and left on the way home i thought i would call ali i really needed to talk with her before talking with tommy so i rung her

hello? she answered

ali it's chloe are u busy?

not really she said

i really need to chat with u can i come over? i asked

sure but dj, vince, nikki, and james are over she said

damn i said

but you are welcome to come and hang out i'm sure nikki would like that too she chuckled

ok u convience me i laughed

see ya in a bit she said

when i got to the luxor i went to her floor and knocked on the door nikki answerd it

i don't remember asking room service for a hot chick but i'll take it nikki said

you dork i said and playfully hit him

**Ali's POV**

hi Chloe I say getting out of dj's lap to give Chloe a hug

hey she says giving me a hug back

she whimpers a bit when i touch her back

what's wrong? i say

nothing tell you later she says

hi guys Chloe says

hey they reply

Chloe puts her bag down and gives nikki a hug and again she whimpers nikki looked her strange

Vince then cough hey Chloe

vince chloe says and sits down by nikki who scoots her in his lap

it's nice to see you again he adds

chloe didn't reply she just nodded her head

Ali can I have a word with you and chloe? Vince says

sure i say

I'm so sorry for the way I treated you guys and I hope you both forgive me he says looking at the floor

I forgive you I say

me too chloe says

thank you he says giving both of us a hug

Vince then sit back down

you said you needed to talk to me about tommy I say

yes Chloe says looking at vince and nikki

what about him? nikki asked

ummm..it's nothing chloe says playing with the bottom of her shirt

dude don't tell me you're pregnant dj said

what? no of course not chloe said

good last thing we need is another tommy running around nikki laughed

let's go into the bedroom I say

ok Chloe says

if you guys are gonna fuck you could at least invite us to watch nikki said

private show babe chloe said and winked

can we least listen? dj asked

i flipped him off and chloe laughed

we went in and sat down on the bed

Chloe then tell me what happen outside mick's house

are you ok? did you get hurt? I ask

I'm ok they shot me twice with a paintball gun once in the back that's why i grimace when you and nikki hugged me she said pulling her shirt up so i could see

damn that looks painful i say

it is trust me and they shot me here she said pointing to her leg

ouch i say

I manage to get a picture of the car and licence plate we called the police and they took my statement and then the police ran the tag and it came back to tommy mick and I don't think tommy would do something like this we think tommy is being set up Chloe adds

do you think who ever is calling us is responsible for setting him up? I say

maybe and that's why we need to talk to him Chloe says

ok let's go and talk to him now and try to get to the bottom of this I say

wait what do we tell the guys? I ask

we tell them that I have to show you something at my diner Chloe says

we leave the bedroom

are you ok? dj asks us

We are fine I say

we pick up our purses

where are you two going? nikki ask

Chloe has something to show at her diner I say

ok nikki says looking at us with a curious look on his face

what happened to your leg? vince asks chloe as she turned around

oh that i ran into something at mick's last night chloe says

that animal nikki chuckled

not even chloe said and playfully hit nikki

he tickled her and she squeeked as he hit where she got shot by the paintball

what's wrong? he ask

nothing why? chloe asked

i've noticed that when we hugged earlier you grimaced and you did the same just now you been acting strange since you got here what's going on? are you hurt? nikki said raising chloe's shirt

nikki no i said it's no-

what the fuck happened to your back? nikki cut chloe off as he saw the spot she got hit in

told you i ran into something at mick's last night chloe said pushing his hand away and pulling her shirt down

bullshit! he aid loudly and then he looked at me then chloe then back to dj you two better tell me what the fuck is going on right now he demanded

nikki calm down it's nothing to worry about we will tell you when we get back i said

I then grab chloe's hand and gave dj a kiss on his cheek we leave my room and we get in chloe's car off to tommy's house we go we arrive and we both take deep breaths as we get out of the car and walk up to tommy's door and knock

alright I'm coming we hear tommy's voice from inside he open the door what the hell do you two want he says

we need to talk it's important chloe says

he looks at us then moves aside come in then

we go in and sit down alright what's up? he says

we tell him what's going on and everything he freaks

i was with vince at the club last night chloe i fucking swear to god i didn't do that i wouldn't hurt you girls i know how much you mean to the guys i wouldn't do something like that he said

we believe you i said

well we better get back before the guys flip chloe says

ok i'm sorry that happened chloe we will find out who is doing this promise tommy says hugging chloe and we left

when we get back to my room nikki rushes to chloe and hugs her

dj filled me in on what's been going on does the mark on your leg and back have anything to do with it? nikki asked chloe

she took a long breath yes nikki it does last night i was getting something out of the car at mick's when a car stopped they shot me twice with a paintball gun that's what the marks are i got a picture of the car and tag i filed a report the tag came back in tommy's name and that's where me and ali went chloe explained

what the fuck? tommy couldn't have done it he was with me last night vince said

yeah i know that's what he said we think he's being set up i said

don't worry we will get to the bottom of this nikki said hugging chloe tightly

i know we will chloe said

in the mean time i want you to stay at my suite with me he said

what? no chloe said

yes i want to be sure you're safe nikki said

what about the remaining dates? chloe asked

you can still go on them i just want you with me when you're alone nikki said

ok fine chloe agree'd


End file.
